Accompaniment
by LadyTenebrion
Summary: Spike and Buffy discover what the best accompaniment to pretty much anything is...


**ACCOMPANIMENT**

**Part One:**

**Summer Heat**

Author: LadyTenebrion Sex is _definitely _the best accompaniment to heat!

Timeline: Not too sure myself…any suggestions?

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I own jack-shit of the characters etc. What I do own, however, is the twisted storyline using already existing characters to carry out my will. Hmmm…that gives me an idea!

Feedback: Love it!

Author's Note: Sometimes it's the little bits that are funner to write than the longer, progressive fics. And, as per usual, I was in the mood for a little smut!

Written: March 2005

Buffy didn't know why, but she felt hot and horny. Okay, so maybe she knew why. She hadn't had sex in five months was why. The fact that it was the middle of summer only seemed to help making her hot and flustered as she fought.

She'd never thought she could want something so much.

Patrolling had gone badly. For the past three weeks, the killing action had been slow…_really_ slow. Apocalypse averted had meant that most of the underground creatures had remained pretty much underground. This, of course, had meant that the usual thrill and workout she got slaying was no longer there. And, evermore important, the horniness was.

She was wearing a wrap-round pale blue skirt, and an air-thin strappy top, but still the heat was getting to her. She hadn't been able to focus properly for weeks, never mind sleep. If she could just relieve some of the tension in her body then maybe she could focus more.

She stopped walking and leaned against a tree, folding her arms and looking around her. Where were all the vamps? Did they not know that she needed to focus?

She slid down the length of the tree and bent her knees a little way out in front of her before scowling. "Oh!" She whined as she saw the small tear in her skirt. She hitched it a little higher and inspected the underside, the wooden stake in her hand inadvertently brushing the inside of her thigh.

She felt an unashamed throb and paused, holding her breath. Surely no one would mind if she just…

Overcome by a sudden urgency, she looked around for somewhere private to go and spotted a crypt. She jumped up and walked as patiently as she could over there, before slipping inside having checked the coast was clear.

"Hello?" She called, staring around the empty room. No one was there. It was completely empty apart from the large stone sarcophagus in the middle. "Looks like I'm all alone." She breathed innocently, stretching her arms above her head.

She weaved her steps over to the slab and sat down, spinning her legs off the floor. She put the stake down beside her and hitched up her skirt high on her thighs.

Sighing, she traced a hand up the inside of her thigh to the dampness of her panties. She smiled seductively to herself as she slowly looped them down her legs. The way the soft fabric made her skin sizzle as it was directed along it made her want to hurry and arch.

She quickly discarded the soaked material, accidentally nudging both it and the stake onto the floor as her fingers returned to her personage. Cautiously, she ran her finger over her damp curls, before spreading her legs wide and delving a finger inside. She added another and began to pump, circling the sensitive area around her clit with her thumb.

"Mmmn…" She moaned, as she arched up to meet every thrust of her fingers, but every time she felt herself beginning to go over, she found that she was just short of completion. Determined to succeed, however, she tried harder.

Spike growled to himself as he stepped onto the slab outside his crypt. He'd had enough of Sunnydale, enough of it all. The place had really gone downhill since the Hellmouth had been closed. If only someone would open it again and cast them all into a firestorm of evil nothingness he'd feel a little better.

He threw the empty bottle of Jack Daniels against one of the tombstones and pushed open the huge door of his crypt, before freezing.

Slayer.

Naked Slayer.

Horny naked Slayer?

He watched, shocked at first, but then gradually more appeased, as she desperately tried to get herself off. Then he smiled at the view he was getting.

"Mmmn! Oh yeah!" She moaned, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration. "Fuck!"

Spike shut the door of the crypt behind him and walked silently over to where she was lying, ready for him on a silver platter. Well, stone platter.

He let his coat fall to the floor and stared at her. Did she really have no idea that he was that close? Obviously, she didn't, otherwise he'd be a little pile of ashes right now. He could so easily just bite down and suck her dry.

Suddenly, a cold mouth closed across her nipple through the fabric in her top. It was softly sucking, the tongue twirling across her, making her moan in actual pleasure. Her eyes shot open just in time to meet Spike's staring back down.

What the--

"Oh my god!" She shouted, too quickly, and jumped up, pushing his head away from the damp fabric and pushing her skirt down. Her body gave a few reminders of the need, with a lessening series of deep throbs.

"Spike!" She glared at him, wide-eyed and breathless.

_Spike_, she thought, _okay. So, maybe beating him into a bloody pulp would cool her blood…and rid her of some of the embarrassment._

He was just watching her with a knowing smile. She looked around for the stake, but couldn't see it. He'd thoughtfully disposed of it. She ground her teeth together and brushed her hair behind her ears, her breath slowing down, the embarrassment still fresh.

"Slayer." He said, tilting his head appreciatively and lifting the tip of his tongue to his teeth.

"I--you--I am going to kill you." She gritted, allowing a small flick of her eyes downwards to check her appearance. There was a damp circle on her top where his cold mouth had touched her. She looked up. "Right now!"

She charged at him and started to fight, but it was in heat and embarrassment and anger and her blows were easily deflected. He didn't seem to want to kill her. He just wanted to watch her squirm. Bastard!

"Urgh!" She grunted as he pushed her against a wall. She grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to pull his chest down to connect with her knee.

But, instead of fighting, he insinuated his thigh between hers and pressed his lips against her open mouth. She tried to pull away, but his hands that had been on her arms, slid to her waist, and she let sensation take over her.

She kissed him back, opening her mouth for him to press his tongue against hers. His danced over hers as he revelled in the taste of her, the Slayer taste. She began to fumble with his clothes, ripping off the shirt and starting on the buckle of his belt.

He laughed against her mouth at her need, but stopped when he felt her brush his erection. He found himself being spurred on with the same need. He tugged at her skirt and let his lips drift down her neck, capturing her pulse between his lips.

He could have so easily just taken her then, quenched his thirst. But her raw passion caused her to reach roughly into his hair and drag his head down to her breast.

"Ah!" She moved pushing herself up against his mouth. He lifted the bottom of her top and slowly pulled it over her head. Obligingly, she let him feel the weight of her breast in his hands, mould them, before tasting them, drawing the nipples into almost painful peaks. "Oh, Spike!"

He felt the blood cascading through his body. She had moaned. She had moaned for him. He pulled the remainder of his clothes off, and then hers, and then stood there, staring at her body. God, he was getting so hard!

He wasted no time. He had no idea when she would change and realise that this was a stupid idea. He was content to grab every chance that he could get.

He moved forwards and devoured her mouth again, pressing his cold body against her hot one, his erection stabbing into her stomach. She moaned against his lips and pressed herself against him, winding her arms up around his neck. The feel of his cool body flush against her hot one made her moan in ecstasy. She began to grind her hips against his.

Without any warning, Spike jumped her up so that her legs were clamped around his waist, his hands forcing her closer. He found her naked breast with his mouth, his icy tongue swirling and teasing at the nipple. Her head spun back in sensation as one of his free hands squeezed her butt, allowing his fingers to delve in a frozen trail to her aching, dripping pussy.

The feel of his cold fingers stroking against the warmth of her, even just for a second, made her tense. She cried out and gripped onto his head as she came, securing it hard against her other breast.

She felt him grin against her and felt embarrassment that she had come so fast. She thought about saying something when her back hit the cold crypt wall and Spike lifted her higher, onto his shoulders so that his face was buried amid a mass of delicate curls.

Buffy stared, wide-eyed at the ceiling, desperately grabbing onto two gargoyle statues that were on either side of her. "Mnnnah!" She breathed, trying to control her excitement as it grew in her afresh.

Spike lightly kissed the insides of her thighs, revelling in the noises that she was making; the little groans, shrieks, whimpers of delight. He was growing harder by the second, but, dammit, if this was all he was going to have, he was going to make the most of it.

She was pressing closer now, thrusting her hips against his face. What else could he do but oblige? He licked a clear line across her slit and up to her clit. She moaned and tensed, forcing herself to calm down, but his tongue, his hands, his ice on her fire was just too much!

His tongue entered her and began lapping up the juices that flowed readily because of him. She moaned and clung on harder to anything she could, the pleasure was _amazing_. She felt his finger enter her, searching for her g-spot and moved against it to help. His tongue went back to her clit, pressing flush against it and pausing for a moment before he slowly kissed it with all the passion that he had kissed her earlier.

She thrashed against him as he inserted another finger at just the right angle. She bit her lip and tried not to scream, but it was becoming harder and harder and…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Fuck, Spike!" She bucked against his face and fingers, coming wildly until the wave passed her. And then, as she lay riding the last few currents, she felt herself sliding down the wall, a lazy grin on her face.

She giggled a little as her feet reached the cold floor, and looked up at the ready vampire. He smiled at her for a moment before his eyes fell to her lips and he froze. She could taste blood in her mouth; she must have bitten down too hard.

She felt his cock twitch against her belly and felt the same buzz as before take her over. Oh god, she wanted more!

She charged at him and wrapped her hands around the back of his head. She tasted herself on his lips, and when he opened his mouth for her, she felt a different kind of passion take over him. He was tasting the blood of the Slayer. Blood and Buffy – he felt himself losing control.

Fresh lust in them both, he pushed back over the lid of the tomb and hoisted her ass onto the stone.

"Oh!" She moaned as he entered her.

"Fucking hell!" He babbled as he felt for the first time the tightness of her, the wetness and hotness close up.

"So big…" She licked her lips and looked at him before wrapping her legs around his hips and helping him bury himself to the hilt. "Spike!" She gasped, urgently.

He stared at her, his eyes laced with desire as he drew out slightly and pushed in again. She was shivering at the contact. It was…amazing! He began to thrust harder, pulling back a little more each time so that both of their bodies shook uncontrollably when they met, complete, the next time. Hungrily, he kissed her, his hands on her hips, his thumbs digging in to help him make a better connection.

"Unh, unh!" She curved her hips up to meet his every thrust.

"Fuck! So…tight…" He grunted, pumping harder.

"Oh, Spike!"

"So…fucking…hot…wet…"

Gradually her screams got louder as she felt something coming. She knew she was close, dangerously close to tipping over the biggest climax yet, but she wanted to take him with her. She didn't know why, but she did.

"S-Spike," she choked, as he angled himself, one foot hitched up against the stone so that he could drive in deeper, send her over further than anywhere she had ever been before.

"Buffy…fuck!" He shouted.

"Unh, unh…" She shrieked as she felt herself going. "So big…hard…fuck me, yeah! Spike!" But he just pumped harder. God! How was he able to keep going? "Come on, Spike…unh, unh…come inside me!"

What more could he do? He had to oblige. He roared into her, shooting his come in what seemed like long, violent hours, until both of their waves subsided.

He opened his eyes and realised where he was. He was bent over the Slayer, her sweat-gilded breasts pressed against his chest, his cock still buried inside. It was like a dream come true. She was still having little involuntary spasms, her whole body freezing as they gradually faded away.

He felt her hand sliding down his back to his firm butt, where she gave it a little squeeze. He grinned against her neck and pushed himself up. She smiled innocently at him and wriggled her hips a little.

She felt him stand to attention inside her at this action and so squirmed a little more.

"You," he said, allowing his eyes to take in her willing form, "are a bad girl."

She nodded, innocently. "And you," she lifted her head and bit his lip, "are a bad boy."

He grinned at her and lifted a hand to her breast, giving it a little squeeze. "I can live with that."


End file.
